


hiding away

by Sleepyoogs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Betrayal, Child Neglect, Exile, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Technoblade, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit needs a hug, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyoogs/pseuds/Sleepyoogs
Summary: After Tommy realized what Dream was doing he ran..... "You screwed up" 2̷̨̨̢̧͙͚̯̙̜̼͈̄͆́̔̓͛̇̈́̃̕͝ͅ0̸̺̜̙͕̺̋̔̉̓̀̿͗̅̾̿͋͊̌͂̕ ̶̧̻̱̝̫̜̰̘̩͍̠͎̱̣̈̔̔̈͆̕5̵̧̛͖̞͉̩̺͖̓̈̈́̿̓̃͋̚ͅ ̷̧̢̬͙̻̖̟̭͓̩͓̟̳̣̅̀͛͐̀͊̿̒̅͘͘̚3̸̢̲͇̣̺͖̻̠̙̈̓͐͂̍̆͑̎̇́̚ ̷̘̪̣͙̜̹̟̋͐͂̈́̑̌̄͌͂̑́͘8̷̗͈͛͌̈́̋͋́͛́̃̍͜ ̶̛͍͓̐͛̃͑̈͠͝1̶̢̗̯͓̳͉̯̏͒͊͆͂̑͂͊̽͘͘͝͠4̸͖̩̻̜̜̗̯̼̲̱̖͖̙̓͐̊̿̊̓̀́̀̂̑̾͊͌̚ ̵̡̧̮̤̗̯̜̠͔̺̬̤̙͕̈́̆̾̇̾̑̊̉̀̆̃͋̕̕1̶͍̬̺̠̜̮̲̪̫̒̄5̷̼̙̺͕̗̄͂̍̈́̕̕͝ ̵̡̀̈́͝2̶̛̫̞͖̫̟̄́̒̏̌̿̆̿̔͂̆̀̃̚ ̴̡̛̫̘̗̦̘͉̼̹͙̝̙̜̯͌̎͜1̵̡̤͙̥̬͚̮͓̠͗͒͘͜ͅ2̸̗̪̤̗͔͚͂͊̿̈́͐̊̔̀͂͐͐ ̸̛̲̬̹̻̘̠̫̿͐͘͜1̸̰̙͚͓̜̙̀͌̏͠͠ ̴͖͖̱͉͔̜͍̞̲̪̞̦̟͔́̾̀̈́̈́͐̀̋̉̐̏͘4̵̧̥̙͈̥̺͖͍͉̪̖̰̻̫͚͒͊̑͆̚ ̶̨̘̭̿͝5̵̧̞̞̹͒́͘͝ ̴͚̬͇̗̘̞̱́̅̔͒̈́͋ş̴̠̲̪̩̋̄̂ą̵̠̪̫̯̻̦͇̃́̔̀̊̈́̊̑̾̚͠ͅi̷̢̡͈̻̰̞̘͑̍̿̒͋̆͐̀̕d̸̢̻͍͈̭͓̈́́̎̄͛͂̏͐̕̚̕Tommy rain till his legs gave out, he eventually found a spot hidden from the rest of the world."Tommy..." said dream staring down before he-
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 241
Collections: Tommyinit





	1. Chapter 1

This is now a work in progress :)


	2. Finding A Way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter I wrote it on my phone so..... it's not the best + I'm not the best writer anyways hope you enjoy!!!

'High' The only word that can explain the ecstasy Tommy felt, wind blowing back his hair against his face.

'Only Dream cares' he thought, standing on his self made tower looking over what he used to call his own. 

"No one came to visit only Dream" he exclaimed, thinking about all his old and new friends in L'manburg. "Dream is my friend- my only friend..." Tommy said thinking about his exile.

"Wait," Tommy said as he remembered what Dream said when he first got exiled.

"You're like a little bug I can't get rid of" Dream said with a smirk on his face, "I'm the only one who doesn't listen that's why he exiled me... HE'S HERE TO WATCH ME!" 

"He's only here to watch me... I almost said the discs didn't matter, he's here only to break me down to make me listen" 

"But- this is it... maybe it'll be nicer far from here"

Tommy looked around his temporary home one last time before he jumped ready for a delightful escape. his heart beating with fear but his mind wanting a release from hell called Logstedshire.

minutes passed as he prepared himself to jump mumbles falling out of his lips, as he was over thinking everything 'would tubbo be sad' he wondered as he missed friend, his best friend 

Tommy started to think 'why did they exile me for burning four blocks" he thought his mind angry over the past mishaps 

'I sacrificed everything but got nothing in return'

Tommy slowly turned his head toward the ground his fear of heights finally taking a toll on his body, his hands started shaking 'is it fear or am I just cold' he thought his mind confused as it was winter as well.

the only person who came to visit was Ranboo.... not even Tubbo, nor Phil

maybe I am just as he said it aren't it

"y̴̧̨̢̯̹̯̰͓͓͌̓̇̓͂͆̔̑̂͝ơ̷̢̧̨̤͓̥̦̙͈͇̭̲̫̠̠̲̠͇̦̫͎̰̻̘͈̼̱̮̤̲̩͚̈̄̒̄͂̀́́̐̏́̇͗̓̀̑̑͗̈́̾͊̽̆̐̂͂̉̽̓́̂̓̈͊̓̂̈́̚͜͠͝ͅų̸̢͍̺̹̗͇̩͇̤̘̬̝͖͖̹̱̙̒̋̿͂͗͂̈́̐͋̽̾́̈́͒͂̍̆̔̏̎̌̈́͋̄̈́̇̏̾͌̀̆̕̕͠ ̴̛̛̰͇̬̤̳̜͎͉̠̰̬̖̗̩̼͚́̀̈́̉͌̔̽͂͑́̈́͒̽̈́̑̉̅̈́̊́̄͊͌͗̇͆̑͂̏̑͋̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅá̸̛͓̯͎͇̦̼̲͍̓̈́̀͒̇̓̑͆̃̋̏̋͂̋͊͌̆̆̇̌̄͐̈́̀̇̏̒̒͒͂̃̀͑̔̚̕̚̚͝ṛ̷̢̛̟͇̖͖̹̟̝̪̳̝̪̫̗̺̳̜̰̜̪͇͑͒͋̀́́͑̈́͌͒̀͒̀̈́̕͝ͅͅͅȩ̷̧̢̪̤̗͚͕̦͖͖̫̮̜̫͙͕͖̹̰͕͒̈́͑͂͋͊͌̂̌́̍̏̐̏̓̿̇̇̓̒͌̐̊́̚̚͝ͅ ̴̠͚̗̟̜͉̯̙̹̟̙̼̼̻̖̖̦̟͍̫̱̰͖̞̲̀̅͆̾̒̍̎̆͋̽͗́͑̿̾̐͋̏̚͠ş̴̨̧̬̰͉̫̙̹̦̜̲̮̻̠͍͍̳̘͇̠̯̲͑̎͑͘͝e̶̛͈͈̖̳̞̹̤͇̗̳̰̜̳̰̫̼̹̦̱̦̱͋́͋̆͌̽̄̀̅̔̈́̏́͗́̌̎̈́̽̀̉̑̑̀̐̋̏͂̇̌̈́̓́̿́͘͜ļ̷̡̢̰̖̜̰̖̼̬̜̰̗͔̣̞́̈̊͐͂̑͂̒̅̇͛̈́͛͗̌̄̿̇̃̑͆̆̇͋͐͋͆̊̉͐̈̒͊̚̕ͅf̶̡̡̨̛̛̭̰̣͔̹͙̻͈̹̼͇̖͚͖̗̪̭̤̘̪̻͓͕̩̎͗̅́̈́̎̓́̽̔̈́͑̓̔͋̌̈́̿̾͋̇͆̇̓́͆̂̇́̀͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̸̫͙͉̗̫̗̻̱̙̮̪̠̲͓̠̙̾̐́̃̉̈́́̔͊̇́̃̇͊̒̀̿̽̕͘͜͝͝͠s̷̨̨̨̪͙̗̣͈̳̯̟̜̥̳͕̯̰̩̲͇̞̝̱͔͓̺̽̎̒̇͌̅̈̈́͝͝ͅh̸̡̡̺͍̺͓̝̰͔͈͙̞̮͔́͑̂̂̇̾̑͒̈̌̈́̒̏̋͗͐̓̀̓͋̎̀̽̋̽̎̐͌̓̀̕͘͝͝͠͝ ̸̡̢̨̡̛̛̖͖͕̪̜͔͖͍̮̣̲̦̳͙̹̹̰̼̞̣̲̫͇̤̝͍̻͖̘͍̲̤͆̎̃̓͋͗̏̆̔̍͒̉̋͑̌̇̾̀̋͐͌́͋̒̈́̀̉̀̾̅̕̕̚̚͝͝ͅT̶͚̆͗͛͌͐̈́̏͂͑̎̂̋̓̿̏̌̇̊̆͆̓͊͌̓́̓͆̓͘͝ő̴̡̢̧̧͉͈̩̥͈̯͎̫̪̖̱̬̬̳̙̲̖̤̠͕̝̖͈̟͔̩̣̫͔͇̏̀̋̓́̾͑̚͜m̷̧̨̢̛̛̛̦̩̥͔̹̘͕̩̮͙̻͓̠̰̲͈̟̲̙̠̣̹̳͂̆́̆̂̇̀̈́͋̉̾̎͂̈̑̄̏̇̍̌̽̓̏̏̐̈́͂̿̌̍̚̕͘͝ͅm̸̡̧̡̡̱̯̭̠͓͙̩̙̬̝͙͎̥̟̣̬̠͓̙̥̪̬̹̹̤͎̦̂̋̀̒́͒͊̉̃́͋̏͑̆͑̇̀̄͊͘̕͘̚͝ͅẏ̶̼̥̳̦̼̠̩̖̳̝̟͖͖̠̰͊̃̿͂̿̐͌̕͜ͅ" Mr President said looking at his back as he turned away. 

_ ~~**SELFISH** ~~ _

_ ~~**USLESS CHILD** ~~ _

_ ~~**DREAM ESCORT TOMMYINNIT OUT OF L'MANBURG** ~~ _

_ ~~**YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF** ~~ _

_ ~~**y̴̧̨̢̯̹̯̰͓͓͌̓̇̓͂͆̔̑̂͝ơ̷̢̧̨̤͓̥̦̙͈͇̭̲̫̠̠̲̠͇̦̫͎̰̻̘͈̼̱̮̤̲̩͚̈̄̒̄͂̀́́̐̏́̇͗̓̀̑̑͗̈́̾͊̽̆̐̂͂̉̽̓́̂̓̈͊̓̂̈́̚͜͠͝ͅų̸̢͍̺̹̗͇̩͇̤̘̬̝͖͖̹̱̙̒̋̿͂͗͂̈́̐͋̽̾́̈́͒͂̍̆̔̏̎̌̈́͋̄̈́̇̏̾͌̀̆̕̕͠ ̴̛̛̰͇̬̤̳̜͎͉̠̰̬̖̗̩̼͚́̀̈́̉͌̔̽͂͑́̈́͒̽̈́̑̉̅̈́̊́̄͊͌͗̇͆̑͂̏̑͋̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅá̸̛͓̯͎͇̦̼̲͍̓̈́̀͒̇̓̑͆̃̋̏̋͂̋͊͌̆̆̇̌̄͐̈́̀̇̏̒̒͒͂̃̀͑̔̚̕̚̚͝ṛ̷̢̛̟͇̖͖̹̟̝̪̳̝̪̫̗̺̳̜̰̜̪͇͑͒͋̀́́͑̈́͌͒̀͒̀̈́̕͝ͅͅͅȩ̷̧̢̪̤̗͚͕̦͖͖̫̮̜̫͙͕͖̹̰͕͒̈́͑͂͋͊͌̂̌́̍̏̐̏̓̿̇̇̓̒͌̐̊́̚̚͝ͅ ̴̠͚̗̟̜͉̯̙̹̟̙̼̼̻̖̖̦̟͍̫̱̰͖̞̲̀̅͆̾̒̍̎̆͋̽͗́͑̿̾̐͋̏̚͠ş̴̨̧̬̰͉̫̙̹̦̜̲̮̻̠͍͍̳̘͇̠̯̲͑̎͑͘͝e̶̛͈͈̖̳̞̹̤͇̗̳̰̜̳̰̫̼̹̦̱̦̱͋́͋̆͌̽̄̀̅̔̈́̏́͗́̌̎̈́̽̀̉̑̑̀̐̋̏͂̇̌̈́̓́̿́͘͜ļ̷̡̢̰̖̜̰̖̼̬̜̰̗͔̣̞́̈̊͐͂̑͂̒̅̇͛̈́͛͗̌̄̿̇̃̑͆̆̇͋͐͋͆̊̉͐̈̒͊̚̕ͅf̶̡̡̨̛̛̭̰̣͔̹͙̻͈̹̼͇̖͚͖̗̪̭̤̘̪̻͓͕̩̎͗̅́̈́̎̓́̽̔̈́͑̓̔͋̌̈́̿̾͋̇͆̇̓́͆̂̇́̀͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̸̫͙͉̗̫̗̻̱̙̮̪̠̲͓̠̙̾̐́̃̉̈́́̔͊̇́̃̇͊̒̀̿̽̕͘͜͝͝͠s̷̨̨̨̪͙̗̣͈̳̯̟̜̥̳͕̯̰̩̲͇̞̝̱͔͓̺̽̎̒̇͌̅̈̈́͝͝ͅh̸̡̡̺͍̺͓̝̰͔͈͙̞̮͔́͑̂̂̇̾̑͒̈̌̈́̒̏̋͗͐̓̀̓͋̎̀̽̋̽̎̐͌̓̀̕͘͝͝͠͝ ̸̡̢̨̡̛̛̖͖͕̪̜͔͖͍̮̣̲̦̳͙̹̹̰̼̞̣̲̫͇̤̝͍̻͖̘͍̲̤͆̎̃̓͋͗̏̆̔̍͒̉̋͑̌̇̾̀̋͐͌́͋̒̈́̀̉̀̾̅̕̕̚̚͝͝ͅT̶͚̆͗͛͌͐̈́̏͂͑̎̂̋̓̿̏̌̇̊̆͆̓͊͌̓́̓͆̓͘͝ő̴̡̢̧̧͉͈̩̥͈̯͎̫̪̖̱̬̬̳̙̲̖̤̠͕̝̖͈̟͔̩̣̫͔͇̏̀̋̓́̾͑̚͜m̷̧̨̢̛̛̛̦̩̥͔̹̘͕̩̮͙̻͓̠̰̲͈̟̲̙̠̣̹̳͂̆́̆̂̇̀̈́͋̉̾̎͂̈̑̄̏̇̍̌̽̓̏̏̐̈́͂̿̌̍̚̕͘͝ͅm̸̡̧̡̡̱̯̭̠͓͙̩̙̬̝͙͎̥̟̣̬̠͓̙̥̪̬̹̹̤͎̦̂̋̀̒́͒͊̉̃́͋̏͑̆͑̇̀̄͊͘̕͘̚͝ͅẏ̶̼̥̳̦̼̠̩̖̳̝̟͖͖̠̰͊̃̿͂̿̐͌̕͜ͅ** ~~ _

the shadow of a dead man sitting behind the boy he once called his friend.

the horns of his past growing slowly into his shadow the death and demons of their past forgotten with a title of power..... it's the same isn't it, his mind working as he thought about all the things he did with Wilbur, Niki, Fundy and Tubbo... 

the reminiscing his past as he sang a familiar song. one he can't forget

"W̷̯͙̊͐͝ề̶̹͓̠̿́͠ľ̷̢̪̝̓l̶̡̝̿͋,̷̻̠͚͇̊̈́ ̵̜̎͑͒͋I̷̥͎͚͕̾ ̵̧̳̭̣͈̈̈́h̴͔͔͕̔͋̀ę̷̹̯̺̾̉͋ấ̷̞̲̻r̵̦̤̮͓̭̉d̸̳̗̲̦̋͜͝ ̴̗̄̏̑̊̚ẗ̶̤͎̲̝͜͝͝͠h̵͓͓̪̙̗̒̈́ȩ̴͓̤̜͗͌r̵̘̟̮̥͚̎̀e̴̬͆ ̷͚̽̀̃̑̽w̴̢͇̋̽̿a̵̘̜̻̔́͘s̸̨̠̹̦̳̒̎͆͒͘ ̷̙͉͎̝͒͐̍̈͠à̷̹͇͌́̈́̎ ̵̹̘̗̽͂͊ͅs̸̢̝͙̯̞̽̋̈͆ṗ̵̹͔̞̜͝͝ȅ̶̜̥c̷̼͛͝i̵͈͇͈̫͜͝a̷̭͐̏ľ̷̳̻̊͋̍ ̵̲̒͋̓̄͝p̶̖͉̦̮͕͌̃̔̏̾l̶͖̝̮͖̽̅̀å̸̱̪̠͑̍ͅc̸̘͐͌͛̅̓è̷͍̥͚̠̳  
̴̞̪̗̫̕͠W̵̢̤̱̮͗h̴̳̏e̵͇̠͐̍̔̕r̷̹̖̋e̷̊̀ͅ ̷̢̬̱̉̂̒m̴̙̩̮͋ę̶̬̱̏̎n̶̮͚̤̈͜͠ ̵̮̱̪̊̏̃c̷̼̱͉̾̄̓ô̸̧͎̒̈́̃͠u̵̡̘͌̋̔͂̕ḽ̴̈́͂̐d̷̢̗̻̳̀͌̔͝ ̵̙̲̊ģ̶͒̓̇̒͆ǫ̶͂͆̒̽̚ ̵̡͕̍a̴̜͚̅ͅń̸͙̞̾̅d̵̲̟̄̿͘ ̴̮̘̰̠̉̔e̶̪̹̻̱̩͒̊̓̈́͝m̵̨̧͚͚̀͘ȃ̵̢̟̙̀n̴̨̛̲c̸͉̿̊͊i̶̼͔̱͚̗̋͂͘p̵̡̧̳̮̮̀̉̍a̶̝̠̞͗̉̓̍͘ẗ̸̬̩̯́́̋e̶̟̩̎̀̊̚͘  
̶̳̞̲͙̔̔͊T̸͙̳̥̱̙͐̀̈͗h̸̫͋̄̌è̷̻̓͂͠ ̷̡͕̲̀̊́̔̈́b̴̼͉̠̺̐͒͘r̸̖͉͉̬͓͌̊̓̄ų̶̛̆ͅt̶̮̟̃å̴̞̮͕̠͚ḷ̸̳̬̼̐͑̀̕i̴͔̺̖͔͆t̴̯̝̪̭́ỷ̸̌̓ͅ ̸̢͉̭̬̦͝a̷̺̩̗̅͒͜ṉ̷̢̞͎͝ͅd̸̪͈͈̭̄̕͠ ̵͖̳̺̾̔͝t̶̻͆̽̽y̶͈̞̖̭͙̐̄r̸͎͉̘͕̐̊̆̒͜ȧ̸͕̒n̸̳͎͑̆ͅn̷͖͔͕̤̞̄̂y̴͉̋̃ ̴̳̉̇̃ơ̶̯̣̬̹̙̂f̵̛̞̠̆̌ͅ ̵͓̗̋̅̉t̷͈̟̱̥̲̋̌ĥ̸̗̲̞͈͘͝è̸̘̲͇̽i̷̙̥͔̟͑͗̂ͅṟ̴̹̘̽͌ ̴̧̤̪͈̪̽̈́̈́͒͆r̴̛̖͙̭̥͌́̍͛͜u̴̯̼̇͝l̶̞̪̘͔͕̓̔͘ẻ̴̟͙́̔̔͜͝r̴̭̼͇̻͎̔  
̶̡͙̀̚Ẅ̶̳͎̦́̈́̕͝é̵̛̙͝l̵̡̬͋l̴̻͚̻͒̀̈́,̸̤͇̤̐ ̸̢͙͂ț̷́͂h̵̢̨̳̟̒̄͂̕i̴̖̯̠̅̓̒s̷̼͔̈́ ̸̨͖̙͚͌ͅp̸̛̘̊l̶̪͕̃a̶̮̾̈́̍c̵̖̽͐̈́̕é̷̡̖̥̥̈́́̃͐ ̵̛̻̘͍̜͛̑̆̕í̴̼̩̪͍̥͌̓̈́s̸͖̿ ̵͍͍̼̻̌̎̍́͜r̴̛͕͓̗̣̤̊̄̀ȇ̶̜̗̏͝a̸̧̢̺̤̖͗̉l̵̼̆̉̈́̏,̴͖̗̞͑ ̴̳̗̰̂ẅ̷̧́͗ȅ̶̙͆͜ ̵̘̥͊͆͆̍̓n̷͎̘̳̱͋̈́̌͛ē̸̞̭͙̥ẽ̶͉̬̞̻̭̐̑̋d̸̥̉͊n̴̩̭̲̘̓̓̑'̵̳̙͇̦͎̀̒̏͑͠t̴͇͍̮̍ ̸̨̮͖̰̗̉̀f̶̗̗̞̒r̴͚͉͗e̷̢̋͌̀̑t̵̢̮͌̈̓ͅ  
̷̦̪̦̝͌̓͠W̷͚̒͂ḭ̴̭̰̬͔́̅͑͒̇t̴͍̃̅̃́̚ḥ̵͕̞̼͂͌ ̷͋͒̑͜͠W̵̺̻̩͎̻̾i̶͇̘͑̏͘l̸̩̰͙̦͐̈͌̓̀b̴̨͙̞̙̩̃ủ̸̹̉̈̿r̸̟͓͋̔̂̐͆,̷̘͠ ̷͙̥̱̳͗̓̏͘Ṱ̵̓ͅo̸͙͕͖̰͗̎͗͝ͅm̵̼̦̗̦͉͌͝m̴̨̡̧͖͎̾́̈́̓͋y̵̦̍͌̆͝,̸̨̢̦̼̯̇͠ ̵͎̀͋T̸̲̭̫͙̒͆u̴̳̫͎̰̐ḅ̸̨̣̦͐̆͗͝b̷̙̳̔͊̽ơ̵̢̲̣̣͚͊̅͛̚,̵̲̭̾́͋̓ͅ ̷͚̽f̷̰̪͔̬̀u̸̡̹͈̩͙͂̐̅̊c̶͚̖̤̠̪̃́̑̀̚k̴̺͖̽̄͐͝ ̶͕̤̅̈́͌̎͘E̴̝̜͚͒ͅr̵͕͖͓̊͋͆͜e̴̳͖̦̼̙̍͋͗̃̇ṱ̸̫̞͚̆̽͊͛̄  
̴̘̩̱̾̓̀̂I̵̞̤̪̣̎̐̽͛̕ṯ̶̞͛̾͑͠'̴̟̘̳̾ṡ̴̢̤̳̱͐̓ ̶͉̫̖̯̺͒͒̑a̴͎͚̮͛̑̓ ̶̤̲̤͖̈́v̴͓̦̬̹̾e̶̛̟̔r̸̼̲̩͚̈́͐̚͜͠y̶̼̬̞͉̑̓̌ ̶̭̓͐̍̇͝b̴̠̭͓͓̟̄͑i̸̳̘̥̋̚͝g̷̦͙̾̿͋ ̸͍͕͚̭̜̓̅p̵̧̯̜̩̐͗̓̌͝l̵̠̔̿͌̒͜ā̸̠͙͂̌̚c̶̙̫͑e̷̲̞͙̺̅̿͆̅͜,̸̧͖̯̗̹̍̈́͝͝ ̴̧̧͎͉̥͛͗ǹ̵̖͈̥̘̑͋ȏ̶̮̈́ẗ̷͕̟́̀̓̉ ̵̛͍͈̲̪̥͑̂̐͠b̷̟̞̲̄̍ͅl̶̯͉̟͂̈͋̾ǫ̵͔̙͇͈͑̾̐͝w̴̨̥͂͛̓̓̕n̴͎̄-̷̥͌͆̔ų̶̖̠͈͉̅́p̸͕̏͑͝,̷̻̟͓̑̓͐ ̷͉̪͓̽L̶̦̪̍̌̄̈́̚'̸̹̫̾͋͂͜͜M̸̢̱̺͎̫̅̈́͗a̸̧̢̤̣̓̓̊̆̕n̴̨̔ḇ̶̆͊̒̈́e̸̫̫̤̝̰̍͐̑̇͠ŗ̴̢̭̥̱͆͊̾̏̕g̵̯̺͉̪̓͑̆  
̶͔͈͆͗̄̋̚Ṃ̸̧͉͉͋̈́̚y̴̝̝͖̖͙͘ ̵̟͖̆ͅL̶̢̩͈̫̃͒̋̉͝'̷̟͕́͘M̸̹̙̍͊͠a̸̯̮͈̋n̵̝͉̤͉̻̈́̔̈́b̴̳̟͔̉̎̓̎̎ę̵̭̇̾͐r̷̭̰͆͝g̶̳̳̟̀̆  
̴̨̲̣͆̄͠M̵̧̛̬͎̓́̄͠y̵̗͈̏ ̶̜͇̊̑̓̎͂Ḻ̷̫̜̯̍̇͂'̷̠͐̋͝M̸̛̥̞̺̻̈̒͗͝ȁ̶͍͇̲̰ͅn̷̯̻̫̲͗̋̂b̶̧̡̹̥̥̋̓͑͂̍e̴͈̎̍̊ṛ̸́̎́̈́̾g̸̹̲͛͝  
̴̻̜͗̎͊̍͠M̶̢͉̠̪̊ͅy̴̨̯̩̝͗̔͌ͅ ̷͎͈̂͆ͅL̶̳̠̙͈̽̓̿̿͘͜'̵͉͂̓͐M̶̙̤͎͌̒́̋͌a̶̢͔̘͒̅̄̔̀n̷̼̔͑͝b̶̛̺͔̀͌͋ȇ̷̢̻̮͍̱̓́͆r̷͔̦͇͊̌̅́͝ͅģ̶͚̣̝̏̌͑̕̕  
̷̡͙̜͛̀̈͆M̶͎̍̽̎̔y̷̭̣͇̎͝ ̸͖͔͈̓̈̆͠Ḷ̸̡̛̭͙̅̿̌'̴̫̖͈͑̊̌͂̏M̴̧̩͔̥̃̅͐̔͘a̷̫͉͆̄̏͝ṅ̶͔͓̝̚͠ͅb̷̼͚̘̩́̓̐̈́ȅ̷͎̣̜̹̆͂͛̂r̴̳͍͐̿͆g̸̮͙̤̓̃̀͘  
̷̪̜͋̏̕͠  
̷͓̫̌͜W̶̨̺̲͈̗͋̂̓̈́̓ě̸̜́l̷̼̟͒͑̀l̵͎̳̃̿̊͌,̸̼̊ ̵͍̑̈́̽o̶̢̤̭̲͎̿͌͗ụ̴̡̭͈̳̉̑̄̓r̷̰͖͊̒̔͜ ̸̗̘̜̲͆f̵͍̼͙̩̓͂͐ä̴͕̯̬̖́̈́̿̌ỉ̵̛̱̥̕ṭ̶̢̧̬̾͆̽h̵̡̰͆̈́̏̒́ ̴͖̼͉͋̔͝w̸̫͓̌̎̏͂ạ̴͋̅̓̓s̵̡̝͚̀̄͊̾̍ ̶̛͉̬̀̋̂s̸͕̽̽t̵͉̖̫͚͕͌̈̍̀͠r̶͖͚̜̉̋̽̑͝ớ̴̫͍̽̒n̷̹̗̈́g̷̗̈́ ̴̗̗̋w̴̘̪̺̆̀̚ỉ̴̧͈̞͌͜t̷͇̦̋͂͑̇͜͝ḩ̶̺̮̜̜́̆̔i̷̢̖͈̿n̴̡̛͚̏͆̚ ̶̧̥̽t̶̨̺̥̙̓h̷̜̎͑̓e̷̢̮̬̘̣̅͒̍̕s̵̤̝͖̫̓̊̈́̕e̸͚̾͐̒͑ ̵̡̛̫̻͒̏w̶̭̄̒ȧ̵̳͖̙ͅḽ̵̱͂̆̌l̶͉̆s̴̠̓̐  
̴̩̰͛A̶̛̟͛ ̷̲̈́̅̿͝ͅs̶̢̢̡̺͆̓̐͌̓a̵̖̬̳͌̃͜ń̶̩̠̘̎ͅc̵̗̼̿̃̽͝ṭ̶̛͎͕̻́̎̋̉u̵̦͇̱͉̞̓̿͒̄ä̶̛̤́̀͊͜r̵̖̱͂͋ý̴̮̞̫̮̍̂͜ ̸̤̳͈̑̾̊͝ẗ̵͇̫̰̟̀͜ḩ̶̜̜̂͘̕͝a̷̼̪̥̪͑͂͝t̵͇͆͑ ̷̢͍̮̝̗̉w̵̘̮̦̲̫͐ǒ̴̟̺͉͓̭̄̔u̶͚̼̱̯͋l̸͍̝̳͂̒̑̀ḑ̷̺̹̂͌ ̶̹͓̼̺̙̀n̵͙̗̟͓̂͜ë̴̛̖́͊̀͝v̷̡͙̻̍́̽̾͗ȩ̵̤̱̒͊̿̚ͅr̷̙̯̐́͗ ̷̹̎f̵͇͉͙̺͇̎̉̑̆ă̶͇͖͒̄̋̓l̷̨̬͉̬̆͝l̵͙̭͙̱̅͜͝  
̵̡̤͑́͘͜T̷͍̰͘h̴̨̡̳̼͑̔͝ͅe̶̡̻̭͝ ̶̠̰̈b̷̧̜̥̻͗́̌̋ͅe̸̥̟͕̰̦͑͂͆à̷̗̹̀͠ủ̵̦̤͚͋̕ţ̷̼̭̈́y̶͔̳͗͆͠ ̸̤̈́̀͠o̵̢̖̘̒f̷̺̒͐̈̌̆ ̵̛̬̜̘̍̇̽͗t̷̫̳̱̜̃͌͑̂̿h̵̨̧͖͔͙̊̉͌į̶̠̱̪͊́͌̆s̴̘̬̲̔̏̌͒͋ ̸̪̑̽͑l̷̢̳̪̅ͅä̷͈ṋ̷͆̇d̶͔̰̥̺̄͜s̴̮͝͠c̶̳̼̒ả̵͍͓̘̮̆̿̇͝p̵̺̜̭͓̅͛͝ḙ̸̣̦̲̓̿ ̶͓̿̈́̏̐͠ǫ̴̨̘̊v̶̡̘̼̬͘͝ȩ̵̺̅͑͆̓r̵̮̼̎̈́̿t̷̝̟͓̗̀ḧ̷͎̞͔͒͜r̸̺̄̑͠e̵̺̰̯͆̃̅̀ŵ̶͔̌̓̎ ̷̙̖̲̗̐̈̚ͅỷ̸̩́̊̄ȃ̵̟͔̯̞  
̴̢̟͍̔̅͒̋́H̷̐ͅe̷̦͚̹̹͆̓̑ ̸̐͒͜m̴̹̼̞̱̲̾a̷̜̤̖̤͋̍d̴͙͛͗͒̽̚e̵͙̼̠͓͑̅̾͒͐ ̸͙͘ḩ̶̰͔̄͑́̉ì̵̧̺̤̠̠s̴̙̬͈̀̽ ̸̡̦̮́̆͝͠ͅt̵̗̠̥͍̩̔̐͛̊̅h̶͍̀̐̕͠r̵̞̠͓̪͒̓͘o̴̰͎̿͌͛̃͘ñ̶̲̑̀͆͑͜ė̴̫͔̈́̕ ̸̛̯̻̻ͅą̵̨̼͇̾͠ṉ̷̞͘͘d̵̳̟̀̓͋̇ ̸̼̠̌ͅb̵̯́e̷̞̫̲̯̱̋ţ̴͍̞̈́͝ͅr̴͉̲̖͓̬̓̀͋̚a̵̡͓̥̩̬̎̓̌ỳ̸̲͉̜̥͜e̶̗̘͒́͊̕d̷̦͍̲͓͐͘ ̸̡̬͖̹̇ọ̵̹̪̰̈́͐̍̅́u̷̡̗̩̻͆͊͝r̷̮͛̉ ̴̜̿͗̌͛l̶̞̬͍̞̆̍ả̶͔̫̝̟̯͠n̴̛̔͜d̶͖̘͕̅͌̎̋͝  
̴̦̪͇̮̘́̑̈́B̵̭̅ṷ̸͓͕̺̺̆͆́t̷̡̳̦̊̂̅̏ ̸̧͔͉̮̾̑͋̊w̸̧̯̥̏̊̈́е̸͓̹́͐͆͝ ̶͚̀͝s̷̨̭̺͑̋̌̐t̴̛̯̯͖̠͈͑̓̓̍í̴͙̳̈̀̍͝l̷̞̫̋̂̎͑́ľ̴̲̯̬̭̈́ ̶̭̠̥͓̓̂͠s̵̺̬̀̄͒t̶͕̑̉a̸̢̡̝̝͊̍n̸̙̘̄̿d̵̩̼͈͈̏ ̶̩̓̊͆̊̚s̶͖̱̺͚͇̒͊̔̔t̸̼͐r̶͖̳͌͆͌͒̕o̵͇̹̦̮͛̃̈́̀͐n̶̪͛ǧ̶̺ ̴̘͛̀́͐̚ä̷̠̦̟͉́ͅǹ̵̨͚͚͜d̵̪͚̱̘̦̋ ̷̜̙̜̥̔͗̈͘w̷̜͖̣̦̫͌̊̾͋ĕ̶̱̱̓̊ ̴̘̯̼͉͑̀̆̾͠ẖ̸͇̀̈́͋͜o̶̳̍̍͝ĺ̸͖̣͇͇̖̈̈́̉d̶͖̗̝͉̬̄̀ ̵̫͋̇̃͛o̴̧͕̮͈̓͌̍͘͝ů̴̢̡͇̪̇̊r̴̬̭̓̐́̈́͠ ̷̢̪͕̟̯̋ḩ̵͈̰̖̂a̴̤͕̞̓͒̀̚ń̴̛̯̘͐̅̃d̸̻̰́̈́̉s̵̟͑̏͠  
̷͓̞͉̯͊Ä̵̧̩́̐̊n̴̗͎̲͌͛d̵͉͔̝̗̑́ ̸͓͈̼͆̋̈̉f̶̢̧̚ŕ̷̠̤̭͑͗͜͝ȏ̴͍͗̕͜m̷̘̗̮̈́̍̿̓͌ ̵̨̘͉̠͂͝ͅh̴̖͆̃̈̌͘͜ê̶̼͉̩ṟ̸̖͐͆ę̵̯̮͂̿ ̴̬̄͗Ỉ̶͙̟̅̚͘ ̵̱̖̥̇ĉ̷̣̚͠a̴̠͓͓̐n̵̘̤̫̈́͛ͅ ̸͓̳͐͊̅̋̎s̸̜̦̏e̸̯͗͘e̴̛͓͕̖͔̊̈́ ̵̧̫̯͇͐̈̅ͅm̴͔̬̥̳͛ÿ̸̻͛͘ ̴̩̱̔L̷̜͔͑̾͆̏'̴̣̙͔̞͖̅͒̉̍M̵̰̯͎̺̹͊̋̕a̷͍̦̻̹͒ͅn̸̛͎͆͂̃b̵͍͓̊͂̎͠е̶̗̟̲̋͊̅ṟ̷͝g̵͓̭̲̻̈́̏̄̈́́  
̵̮̣̳̘͇̐̿  
̷̧̥̹̰̭̓̚̚͝Ọ̴̝͐̍͋͗͜h̸̩̳̼̣͂̿̓,̵̦̼̤̀̓̐̽͑ ̵͍͛͐̅m̶̺̫͓̈́͑̇y̵̬̠̻̿ ̴̛̖̮̟̜̍̔̄ͅL̴̢̤̰̈ͅ'̵̻̺̲̖̐̌̀̎͝Ṃ̷͑ä̶͎͈́n̶̡͚̰̜͛̇̓͘b̸̮͇̗̲̓̏e̶̱̰̙͑r̵̮͚̬̖͆̕g̸̢̞̰̪̊  
̵͚̤̫͖̪̀̅̊M̷̧̢͔͛̒͜ȳ̸̛̟̍͆̔ ̸̡̧̢̺̘̀̐̐́̑L̴̨̟̘͇̀̏̃̚'̶̹͕͗͌̕M̵͈̪̦̰̖̄̃̕͝a̸̪͗̆̍n̶̡̹̹̼͎̕͝b̶͍̟̰͔̠̉̒̍e̶͓̠̭̊̓̅͂ř̷̗͎͍̑͝g̸̳̣͈̜͂͐̎̌̏  
̴̭̩̀M̷̹̍̈́ẙ̸͓̉̚ ̷̪̜̿̿̀L̴͚͛̈́̈'̵̦̀̅̊̊̿M̴̞͆̍̀̓͑ă̸̮͗̑̀n̵̢̝͗̂͘͘b̸̨̛́͐̚ę̵͙̝̳́r̵̤̭̔̍͑̚g̶̥̯̺̮̃̿̕  
̷͓̪̭͔̹̓̓̕͝M̴̳̩͒̾͐̆͝y̴̦̩̟̺͂̒̎ ̵̨̺͙͍̤͆͋̕L̸̯̉͂̊͝͝'̸̧̟͔̳̫̐́M̵͍̖̝̲̦͐͋͗͋a̷̻͐̊̾̔͝ň̸̦̱̻͑͋͝ͅb̵̛̦͓̙̽̈́̎ȩ̸͔͖̘̫̔̌r̶̡͇̠͈̈͌͜͠g̸̱͉̏͒́͘͘ͅ" He sang five familiar words ringing in his head.

"l̶̝̥̪̎͋͝e̷͖̹̺̦̯̓̎̈́͗t̸̝̘̓̋͗'̴̺̂̈́̀́s̵͈̘͌ ̴̖̎b̶̀̀̍͝ͅe̶͔̹͕͈͐ ̴̗̦͈̗̫̄t̸̳͂̿̀h̷̢̝͒̄ē̶̢͕̥̦͒ͅ ̴̡͙̗̭̙̌͠b̵̨̬̞̣̉̂̉̕͜á̷̟̠̟̯d̷̰͉͔͉́̆͗ͅ ̸̹̞͋͛͛̐g̷̛̭̓͑͘u̶͍̖̓̏̓͘y̸̲͙̜̽́̽s̷̙̑̅" the words his brother said rang threw his mind. as he finally jumped

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

he landed submerged into the little pond, his eyes flashed white the pressure of the water almost knocking him out. "He said he'll be here once a week" Tommy said soaking wet as he just surfaced the water stinging his eyes red the salt of the water burning his eyes.

"I can leave and he won't know.... nobody will" Tommy said voice full of hope.

he set out on his mission 'I can just run and no one will find me' he thought filled with joy of not being trapped any longer,

'I can hide till I can fight back!' his thoughts said as his mind was jumbled with all different possibilities. 

he started running grabbing everything he can, breaking the Christmas tree he once called his.. "what is this" he spoke voice full with disbelief as he found a disc in a chest underneath the tree. 

he quickly grabbed the disc called '13' and started running off remembering he'll have to start all over again, but while he was looking around for any possible resources he saw a chest sitting in the middle of the woods.

he slowly opened it seeing armor and tools inside partly broken down with use, "MD...." he whispered voice filled with remorse as he he put the armor on and set out on his journey.

ready for ~~_**r̵̹̙̲̩̾͌̋̈ȩ̵̡͈̟̌̂̈v̶̢̳̗͍̰̊́ę̴̡̟̜͒͠n̷̢͖͎͈̩̈g̸̻̈́ȩ̸̩̂̂͆͠**_~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first page of my new book!! I hope you enjoyed reading it and I'll try to update soon!!


End file.
